Footi
Footi is a Spikels Mixel. Description Livewire Footi just can’t stop moving! Every moment of the day bursts with exciting possibilities for the tallest member of the fun-loving Spikels tribe. Footi just loves to skip, jump and dance. But give this Mohawk-haired character plenty of room when he starts stomping around – those huge spiky claw feet are dangerous so watch out!http://shop.lego.com/en-US/FOOTI-41521 Background Mixed Up In the Murp Romp Minisode, Footi was first seen describing Scorpi as super cute and super skittish. He and his fellow Spikels then went off to explore the rest of Mixel Park, hoping the Glorp Corp would have a lovely day. He was present when Scorpi was frightened by the Wiztastics' very loud exit, and when he accidentally murped with Glurt, Footi, Hoogi and the other Glorp Corp went on a long chase after the Glurt/Scorpi Murp, who was destroying everything. Footi and the others chased him through the Spiky Desert, and all the way towards a Wiztastics advertisement billboard. They eventually cornered him at a Wiztastics show, but it was still rampaging on top of the stage. Footi mixed with Torts to help capture the Murp. Although they managed to capture him, he shortly got away after. They reverted to themselves, until Torts shortly after mixed with Mesmo and finally captured the Murp securely. They, too, reverted, and everyone fell off the stage, in a miraculous position on top of each other, like an upside-down pyramid. Footi was among the Mixels who fell on top of Magnifo, exhausted. In the Epic Comedy Adventure, Footi was among the Series 3 Mixels to join the Mix Festival near the end of the minisode. Relationships Other Spikels Infernites Cragsters Electroids Frosticons Fang Gang Flexers Glorp Corp Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Footi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41521 and contains 72 pieces. In-Booklet code Footi's in-booklet code is SP1KEFOO4T, which is SpikeFoot when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "foot". *He has extremely sharp nails on his feet and blade-like spikes on his head. *He is one of the tallest Mixels, the others being Glomp, Zaptor and Seismo. *In his LEGO set, he has the same eye pieces as Volectro, Nurp-Naut, and Gobba. *He is the tallest of the Spikels. *He is very talkative, in contrast to the other Spikels. * He, and even Hoogi are often mistaken as the leader. * He has the most pieces out of the Spikels, or any Mixel so far. * He has been compared to a goat. Gallery Set Footi Bag.png Footi.jpg|LEGO Footi at the 2014 NYTF. Footi lego.png Footi Front.png Footi Back.png Artwork FOOTl.jpg DO THE FOOTI.PNG Scardey Scorpi.jpg Vid Game.jpg lolwut footi.jpg Uh Oh..png WOAH!!!.png Not fun.jpg|Footi is upset Footi is about to stomp on u.png PoorFooti.png|Footi when unmixable Footi Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio TapDancer.png|Footi dancing Combinations Cartoon Mixes Foogifo.jpg|With Magnifo Gloogi.jpg|With Glomp Tooti.jpg|With Torts Mooti.png|With Mesmo Murps LEGO Mixes FootiMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo GlompFootiLEGO.jpg|With Glomp FootiScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi Murps FootiHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi TortsFootiLEGO.jpg|With Torts MagnifoFootiLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo GlurtFootiLEGO.jpg|With Glurt FootiWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz Sources and References Category:Spikels Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Mixels Category:Series Three Category:Male characters Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Haired mixels Category:Talkative Mixels